


Stutter's on my mind when you approach me

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is late. She is a Victoria's Secret angel. She also accidentally kisses the new girl. It's an interesting day at work for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stutter's on my mind when you approach me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernope/gifts).



> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> For Leah who prompted: "Two models who don't know each other, working together on a lingerie campaign"
> 
> Several liberties were taken describing the modelling part. Just so you know. =)

Louis is late.

It’s nothing new, she’s often late to things, but she’s late to work and she may be a Victoria’s Secret model but she isn’t above being fired. She was warned the last time she was late that if it happened again, she would be fired. 

She scurries into the building and hopes that no one has noticed that she has been missing for the last fifteen minutes. She’s in luck, it appears. The show hasn’t started yet and the other models are all getting into their outfits and underwear. She comes to a stop next to Zayn who is already dressed and getting her make up done.

“You’re late,” she says.

“I know,” Louis replies as she starts to undress. “My waxing appointment ran late. That’s what I get for being on holidays for the last two weeks.”

Zayn smiles at her. “You look good, Lou.”

“Thanks,” Louis replies. She throws a wink over her shoulder at Zayn and pulls on her outfit. She adjusts her bra and makes sure that the straps are sitting on her shoulders properly before she joins Zayn at the make up section. She sits down in a chair and lets one of the make up artists work their magic on her. 

“Did I miss anything while I was away?” Louis asks once her make up has been done and someone starts working on her hair.

“Not much,” Zayn says softly as she stands up, leaning over a little to check her reflection in the mirror. “There’s a new girl on board. She’s a total sweetheart too, you’ll love her.”

Louis raises an eyebrow in Zayn’s direction. She doesn’t have the _best_ reputation when it comes to new girls on their team but she does play nice. Mostly because she doesn’t want to lose her job. She gets paid to be attractive and have her photo taken. It’s a good deal. She just hates when the new girls come in and start commenting on her size. Sure, she’s short. Sure she’s _‘curvy’_ but she’s a fucking _pro_ and isn’t the most sought after model for no reason. Even during her two weeks off, Louis’ agent had been updating her with more job offers.

“She’s a Burberry model for the most part,” Zayn continues and Louis catches her gaze in the mirror. “But Barbra fell ill and Harry stepped in. She’s good mates with Cara.”

“Harry, you say?” Louis asks and Zayn nods. She hums and beams up at her hair stylist once her hair is finished. “Well, I look forward to meeting her.”

Zayn snorts softly and leans over, kissing the air next to Louis’ cheek so they both don’t smudge their make up. “Niall is here tonight,” she says. “She’s in the audience with Liam and I’m so nervous.”

“Why?” Louis asks. “You’ve walked the red carpet with Niall loads of times for her movie premieres, why are you nervous about walking in front of her here?”

Zayn shrugs. “I just am,” she replies. “Those events are for her work. This is mine. And I’m in underwear.”

Louis snorts. “She’s seen you in _far_ less, babe.”

Zayn swats Louis’ arm. “I know,” she says with a sigh. “I just want to impress her.”

“Babes,” Louis starts, taking both of Zayn’s hands in her own. “You’re a fucking _goddess_ , alright? You’re the second most gorgeous model here, me being the first, of course, and you’re a fucking pro. You’ve got this in the bag.”

Zayn gives her a small smile and squeezes her hands in response. “Thanks,” she says.

A moment later, they’re being called to take their positions for the catwalk run. Louis and Zayn are near the back. They’re the show stoppers at the end and everyone knows it. They’re the ones that people come to see. Even in skimpy underwear and obnoxiously big wings. 

It feels good being the ones who get the most applause and the ones who are asked to have photographs with the most afterwards. Louis loves this part of her job. And some of the underwear is really cute, too.

“Harry’s up first,” Zayn says a moment later. “She’s their big opening number. The girl has talent.”

“Please,” Louis comments. “How hard is it walking down a catwalk in underwear?”

Zayn levels her with a look. “That’s your job too, you idiot,” she replies.

Louis sniffs. “Well,” she starts. “Oh, shut up.”

Zayn laughs at her. Some friend she is, Louis thinks. There’s a lot of noise coming from the audience already and Louis thinks that Harry must have fallen or something because no one really goes _that_ wild for the opening girl. Do they? She shakes her head, trying to focus, to get her mind back on her work.

The rest of the girls go forwards, all tittering with excitement. She takes a few deep, calming breaths and walks out after Zayn. She smiles brilliantly, focusing ahead and not of the hundreds of cameras flashing in her eyes. She stops at the end of the runway and poses, giving her most brilliant of smiles. 

As Louis turns around to head back down the catwalk, she sees her. Her wings are just as big as Louis’ own, which, _unfair_ , but she looks like an angel. Her legs go on for miles and Louis just wants to pin her down, spread them open and worship her for the rest of her life. And then some. Louis catches her gaze and the woman smiles. Her knees go a little weak and it’s only the constant flashing of cameras that she remembers that she’s at _work_ here and it would do her absolutely no good to fall off the catwalk just because some beautiful girl walked passed her.

She is a model, for crying out loud. She is _surrounded_ by beautiful women who walked passed her all of the time, this girl is no different. Louis focuses her gaze on the back of the catwalk where Zayn is shooting her a strange look. She keeps her head up and struts her stuff, her wings fluttering slightly behind her.

She turns around once more and takes Zayn’s hand in hers for their signature end pose but Louis is startled when Zayn grabs the new girl’s hand as well. She blinks once but keeps her head in the game, posing for the hundreds of cameras flashing their way. The woman is ridiculously tall and has a head full of curly brown hair that Louis just wants to run her fingers through.

Zayn spots Niall in the front row, whooping and cheering for her loudly. Louis sees Liam and Liam’s girlfriend, Sophia, sitting with her, all cheering as well. She throws Liam a wink, just to get her to blush. She doesn’t miss the way Sophia’s hand tightens in Liam’s. She grins broadly and heads backstage when indicated to.

The entire show is a massive hit. Louis has missed this. She loved her break but this is what she lives for. She loves the praise and parading around in underwear. She loves knowing that in just a few short hours, her picture will be all over the internet and come tomorrow morning, will be in newspapers. It may pay her, somewhat expensive bills, but it’s a job she thoroughly loves. Who _wouldn’t_ love getting paid to be gorgeous? 

The area is a madhouse after the show has finished, but there’s one voice, above all of the rest that Louis can hear clearly. It’s slightly deeper than she’s used to, but it’s soft and is saying the kindest words. She looks around to see the curly haired model from earlier addressing everyone as a whole.

“You are all so beautiful,” she says. “And you did _amazingly_ out there. Every single one of you is a goddess. Don’t forget that. Alright, bring it in.”

To her utter amazement, every single model goes up and hugs this woman. Even _Zayn_. Louis blinks when she realises that she’s the last one to get a hug. She awkwardly opens her arms to hug the woman and ducks her head just as the other woman does the same and their lips end up meeting.

“I. Sorry!” Louis says, pulling back straight away. Way to assault the new girl, she thinks.

The woman laughs. “It’s alright, Louis,” she says. 

Wait, how does she know Louis’ name? “How do you know my name?”

The woman just grins. “Everyone in the modelling world knows your name, Louis Tomlinson.”

Oh, right, of course. She nods. “Yeah,” she says stupidly.

“I’m Harry.”

Oh! Harry. The new model. Of course. Louis feels like all of her brain cells have suddenly stopped working. It’s quite ridiculous, really, she is surrounded by women who are just as gorgeous as this Harry but somehow, her heart doesn’t beat harder in her chest looking at them.

“Sorry for kissing you.”

“It’s alright,” Harry repeats. “Getting accidentally kissed by you is not that bad.”

Louis flushes. She doesn’t even blush but here she is, blushing like she’s a teenager all over again. It’s _embarrassing_. 

“You were brilliant out there,” Harry says when Louis stays silent, staring at her. 

“Thank you,” Louis replies. “You were too.”

Harry ducks her head, smiling. “Thank you. It was my first big show as an angel.”

“Everyone loved you,” Louis says. “I’ve never heard such a reaction to an opener before. Usually that kind of noise is saved for Zayn and me.”

“Well, the best and most gorgeous needs to be saved for last,” Harry replies.

“Yeah, Zayn is pretty gorgeous, isn’t she?”

“I was talking about you.”

“Oh.” Louis gives Harry a small smile. 

“Would you like to get a froyo with me after?” Harry offers and Louis nods dumbly, apparently unable to form even the simplest of words. “We’d better get changed first. I don’t think we can go into Pinkberry with these wings on.”

Louis shakes her head. “No, of course not,” she agrees.

They go to their own stations to change and she spots Zayn already with Niall plastered to her side. 

“Finished flirting with the angel?” Niall asks, waggling her eyebrows at Louis.

“I wasn’t flirting,” Louis replies, whacking Niall cross the head with her bra as she takes it off. 

“I don’t know, Lou, that kiss looked a lot like flirting to me,” Zayn teases. 

Louis has the worst friends _ever_. She gets changed and by the time she’s slipped on her stilettos, Harry has made her way over to them. She looks stunning even in her own clothes. It makes Louis’ mouth go a little dry at the sight. 

Harry smiles down at her and clasps her hands behind her back. “Are you ready?” she asks.

“Yeah, I just have to get my bag,” Louis replies. She picks up her small handbag and ignores Niall and Zayn’s teasing from behind them as she leaves with Harry.

“You know,” Harry starts, “that kiss back there is kind of playing on my mind a lot. I think it needs to be redone. For science purposes, of course.”

“For science, hey?” Louis asks with a grin.

Harry nods at her. “All good things happen in the name of science, Louis,” she replies seriously.

Louis laughs and grabs Harry by the front of her jacket, pulling her in. Her lips close over Harry’s in another kiss, this one without the awkwardness of being an accident. “Better?” she asks.

“I don’t know,” Harry replies slyly. “I think I’d better have more to compare. So I can make a full, educated analysis.”

Louis laughs and takes Harry’s hand in her own. She has a feeling she’s going to really like being an angel with this girl.

**Author's Note:**

> The 30th and final fic of mine for Girl Direction Month.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
